


Taking care of his friend's daughter

by Arwen88



Series: Tradimenti [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu. Qui "tradimento" è inteso nei confronti della fiducia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu. Qui "tradimento" è inteso nei confronti della fiducia.

Vincent si sentiva in colpa da morire a ricordare di quando Frank, suo amico, gli aveva chiesto di tenere d’occhio Carla perché lui e la moglie sarebbero stati fuori città per giorni. Lui aveva acconsentito prima di rendersi conto che Carla era ormai cresciuta ed era una sedicenne avvenente a cui il suo corpo rispondeva in modi imbarazzanti.  
Continuava a pensare al modo in cui lei sorrideva e a quanto avesse iniziato a girare più svestita per casa sin da che lui aveva iniziato ad occupare la camera degli ospiti. Un pomeriggio nel passare davanti alla stanza della ragazza si rese conto che la porta era socchiusa e Vincent si bloccò a vedere Carla sdraiata sul letto con addosso soltanto una camicetta rosa sbottonata, intenta a masturbarsi con le dita ad occhi chiusi. Restò a guardarla in silenzio, l’erezione improvvisamente sveglia nei pantaloni, finché lei gemette forte e lui non riuscì più a trattenersi. Carla non sentì la porta aprirsi di più e sgranò gli occhi a sentire il materasso inclinarsi quando Vincent vi salì sopra con un ginocchio, già intento a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni per aprirli. Vincent pensò di essere impazzito per un momento ma la ragazza si morse il labbro e allargò di più le gambe in un invito, sfilando le dita dalla propria intimità. L’uomo le prese delicatamente la mano per leccarle le dita e succhiarle piano senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi, eccitato come mai prima.  
“Vince…” Mugolò piano Carla.  
Vincent lasciò andare le dita di lei per abbassarsi sul letto e sporgersi a leccare direttamente la sua intimità, godendosi il grido eccitato che riuscì a strapparle nel leccare e succhiare il suo clitoride. Scese a masturbarsi con una mano, impaziente di sentire come fosse farla sua, senza più alcun rimorso nei confronti dell’amico.


End file.
